Hazel series part 3
by Wombatron
Summary: Claudia does something she shouldn't and makes Hazel use the novel artifact once more. HG/Myka (no 'scenes', sorry), Hazel/Claudia and Artie/Vanessa (i wouldn't subject your imaginations to anything bad in that pairing). Note: Final part to series, thank you Sacrem for all the inspiration and for reading my storys. (Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Helena, what the hell are you doing with our child?" Myka exclaimed pulling the 12 month old off the clattered work table, swinging around to glare daggers into H.G's eyes. H.G laughed at her startled partner and extracted the tesla grenade from her child's arms, bringing a pout to the young ones lips. "Just showing her the tools of the trade darling, better to start early than not at all" H.G chuckled, watching the child change her short attention span to Myka's hair, tucking at her curls.

Myka shifted her feet looking at the baby, "well, if you want our child stunning herself to death be my guest" Myka replied turning around and walked out the door, into the kitchen where her much older child was lip locked with Claudia against the kitchen counter. "Argh, Hazel, get a room" Pete laughed cringing slightly at the glare he received from a very annoyed Claudia before untangling herself from her lovers legs. Pete grinned at Myka who was rolling her eyes at the display, knowing she was thinking the same thing; he turned his gaze back to the couple and wiggled his fingers at them, laughing again at Hazel's fierce blush, before walking out of the room. Claudia kissed Hazel lightly on the side of her cheek before turning and running after Pete yelling something about Cataranga's itching powder.

Myka looked down at her younger daughter and sighed knowing that she would grow up one day to be the blushing woman before her. Hazel pivoted slightly looking at a subtly (not so subtly) sniggering H.G knowing that she was going to get some kind of lecture. Myka looked at her family one by one before huffing in defeat. Hazel knew she was off the hook for her too public display of affection and kissed Myka on the cheek, winking at the half composed H.G over her shoulder, before sprinting after the centre of her world.

H.G gently pulled Myka from behind and settled close, wrapping her arms around the baby and Myka. She bent down and whispered in Myka's ear "I'm sorry my love, I just couldn't wait to teach Hazel what her mother does" H.G confessed nestling her head on Myka's shoulder, smiling at their creation. "I also wanted to teach her to read, but the books say I can't until she's at least 6 years older" H.G continued bringing out a small shudder of laughter, Myka turned and pressed the baby to H.G's chest, "just because your cute doesn't mean you get off that easy" Myka responded her tone warm and playful.

"Backrubs for a week?" H.G questioned as she pulled the baby up a bit higher, getting it more comfortable as Myka pulled on her coat, "oh, just because you offered" Myka responded before pecking her bright eyed child gently on her crown and caressing her lovers cheek before walking out the door to her car.

Leaving a dopey smiled H.G to walk back into the garage, "you wanna have a go at the tesla gun honey?" H.G whispered, laughing quietly at the face Myka had pulled on discovering there last fun session. She pulled out a baby proof mini tesla Claudia had invented at Hazel's request; seeing how her mother was handling her baby self.

Lighting it up H.G pressed it into the little child's hands before turning her toward the tesla-coil, five metres away. The baby giggled, liking the bright colours before squeezing the trigger, sending a small zap of electricity at the target hitting it not far from the middle, H.G laughed again at the sight of her baby's lit up face and let the child squeeze again, bringing more infectious giggles from her tiny body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hazel skipped toward her partner who was pouring shimmering grey powder into a pair of Pete's briefs, giggling like a maniac. Hazel turned to look up and down the 2nd floor of the BNB before entering Claudia's room, her heart warming at the childish side of Claudia. Claudia finished and turned grinning until she noticed her partner in the doorway, she looked down at Pete's brief's then back at Hazel a bright embarrassed flush casing her cheeks. Hazel snorted and approached her partner and took the briefs from her hand and twitched her finger on the other giving a half sincere telling off.

Reaching around pulling a small mechanical spider from Claudia's clustered desk, she tipped the access powder from the briefs into a small compartment in its abdomen and closed the hatch. Claudia's eyes flashed with mischief at her friend's creativeness, she reached for the spider and placed it on her desk, tinkering with the spiders under side, attaching a nozzle to spray the powder and a camera to drive the spider. When she finished she placed it on the floor and grabbed her tablet.

Steering the spider the women sat down on the bed, giving out occasional giggles as the little bot approached Pete's open door. Sneaking in, the bot presumed to spray all of Pete's clothes that he left on the floor, ensuring a definite reaction from the powder.

Hazel let out a tiny squeak when she saw Pete approach the small bot, curiosity running through his features as he picked it up. His curiosity turned to a grin as he 'light bulbed'. He walked the spider out to Claudia's room and knocked, Hazel flinching at being caught, improvised and pushed the tablet away from Claudia's hand and pressed her lips to her own as Pete walked in. Pete's victorious face slipped away as he glimpsed the two women getting heavy and let out a groan, dropping the spider on the floor and walking out muttering "try to scare me with a spider, then wham kissing" Pete shook his head outside Claudia's door before walking away.

Hazel pulled back, her head flashing to the door and let put a sigh of relief, there plan was still in motion. Claudia looked a bit drugged as she lay down, her hand sifting through her hair, "I'm never going to get used to how amazing that feels am I?" she asked letting out a shaky breath. Hazel grinned at her very happy girlfriend before stretching over and placing her body next to her partners cuddling into her side, "I don't think so hon, but I hope you never do" Hazel whispered into Claudia's chest. Claudia rose again and attempted to press her lips to Hazel's, just before contact, she heard a small shriek of surprise and she burst out laughing falling onto the floor clutching her sides.

"Stupid spider, argh, stupid itching powder" she heard Pete mutter as walked past the women's open door, his hand reaching to scratch his back and his leg at the same time, making him resemble a very odd looking yoga pose. He looked at the hysterical Claudia and the cackling Hazel before shaking his head again and retrying his awkward pose before walking towards the hall stairs.

Hazel reached down and pulled a snorting Claudia back into bed, laughing at the extremely successful prank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Myka arrived at the Warehouse a bit early, responding to message she received from Artie about a ping. She slipped into the office and snuck to Arties desk to borrow the never ending cookie jar, nicking a double chocolate cookie. She smiled cheekily to herself, this was her little treat after stressing over her insane but cute partner.

Nibbling on the cookie, Myka wandered over to the corner table, where 4 files were spread out aligning together. Myka's fast brain picked out small details from each text, mostly 'dangerous' and 'consequences', then one repeating phrase caught her attention, "allows to bring soul back from beyond". Myka's hand dropped the cookie she was holding to sit down at the table to get a more thorough look at the files. After reading each file twice over Myka shifted back in her seat, her hand rubbing her forehead, 'he's at it again, damn it Artie' Myka thought.

Pete walked in the door, hand scratching his ass and another holding a bottle of water, flicking it down his back. "Jeez Mike's if we don't reign in them bouncing bunny's soon their gonna be caught in a very awkward position by someone, as if they don't do it enough already" Pete rambled walking to Arties desk and picked up his favourite treat jar and extracted a double chocolate cookie and smiled at Myka, 'H.G getting to ya Mikes?" Pete chuckled biting into the cookie.

Myka looked up at him, hopelessness tracing her expression, Pete frowned and placed his cookie on the table and sat opposite Myka taking her hand in his, being the supportive brother he was. Myka looked up and pointed to the files on the table, "he's at it again, he's trying to bring back Leena" she gasped out, thinking of how the information would hurt everyone on the team, he was bad enough the first time. Pete looked at the files, realisation mixing in with his frown, "Maybe Claudia was looking at them, you know, for old time's sake" Pete wondered aloud trying to comfort his friend, Myka shook her head realising why her fatherly figure had been so distant lately. It had been easy to dismiss, just Artie escaping from the chaos, being a frumpy old man, he always loved his silence.

Pete didn't know what to do, he had remembered Arties months after Leena's death, when he stayed in his head and had to get Claude and Steve to find him, only for Artie to be playfully bantering with Leena not letting himself remember shooting Leena and nearly killing himself when Steve and Claude took him out to bag the Carey Loftins Gloves he had jumped in front of a racing car with Claudia in the trunk, he was so broken and lost. Eventually he sort of pulled the pieces together to help with Paracelsus, after that Pete was just so happy to be alive and to be with his family that he had left the old man alone. He made up the loss of a fun victim by redoubling his teasing at Claudia and Hazel relationship.

Pete heard a laughing Artie and looked at his friend, gripping her hand as Artie walked through the door smiling like Claudia when H.G made her a sonic screwdriver. Pete and Myka rose ready for Artie to break down, or something, instead he pulled out his hand to reach for an unknown source behind the door frame and pulled a smiling Leena into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pete felt his arm being pulled and he realised the normally strong Myka was buckling under the strain of the sight before her, Pete was equally gobsmacked, here was Leena, like flesh and blood Leena, he felt the old happy vibes washing over him and he smiled weakly. Artie was grinning for the first time in ages and as much as the situation was extremely messy, Artie reminded Pete of the younger less tortured Artie who had brought him to the Warehouse.

Myka moaned and Pete remembered why he was on his knees, "come on Myka, its ok" Pete whispered in her ear as she allowed herself to be hoisted to her feet. Myka coming to a bit of sense stood back from Pete slightly, leaning on the table, she couldn't stop staring at Artie, "what have you done?" Myka exclaimed looking at Leena's slightly hurt face. Artie's aura filled with anger and Leena stepped between the two agents; she spied a look at Myka's aura and saw a flash of anger and something else… fear? Myka looked at Leena again, not wanting to hurt her friend but wanting to whollop the crap out of Artie.

Artie looked at Leena and forced himself to calm down before looking at Myka again, "have you been searching all this time?" Pete asked feeling a bit bad at the lack of caring he had put into searching for a way to rectify Leena's death. Artie nodded before guiding Leena by the shoulder, toward the door, wanting everyone to see what his hard work had brought.

xoxoxo

Months on months of searching, he had depended on Claudia's help, but only found her hung up on Hazel. So he had searched alone, far and wide, raking through every aisle, looking for something, anything. In the end he had found 4 possible artefacts, but each had to have the soul exchanged for another, at this point Artie was willing to sacrifice himself just to bring back the rightful owner of the BNB.

On Arties last sweep before his soul swapping attempt, he had found himself in the Greek aisle, after a few glimpses of 'wrath of the gods' artefacts, his eyes had landed on a small harp, he squatted down to read the inscription.

_**Orpheus's Lyre**_, **'allows the player to look for a departed soul in the Underworld and bring them back as long as they don't look at their chosen 'soul' until they are safely back to Earth**', _'if searcher fails her or hers task they will have to stay in the Underworld"_.

Artie had felt as light as a feather at the news. He grabbed the artefact in his gloved hand and started to play a small sad tune that described his guilt, anger and emptiness without Leena, the control amongst the chaos.

He felt himself shift, like a TV show with bad reception, until he arrived in a cold darkness, the very iciness pulling at his soul. He bowed his head and continued to play, walking forward, following a set of lit torches for what seemed like hours, he eventually glimpsed an image of the Warehouse from his spot at the bottom of a hill. He had wanted so bad to look to make sure he had collected the right soul, but he didn't, knowing the importance of his task. Reaching the entrance, Arties stepped through not looking back still, walking along playing the small instrument, until he reached the last aisle before the office. Artie had cast his eyes to the ground, not wanting to check, in case he lost Leena again.

He felt a soft arm pull his playing hand away from the strings, he looked over to find a tired Leena standing shakily on her feet, looking a bit lost. Artie couldn't help it, he laughed, a deep bellowing laugh that echoed throughout his body bringing a sense relief from the months of consistent darkness hanging over his head. He had pulled Leena to his chest, making sure she really was there. Leena laughed and returned the gesture, pulling back slightly confused, "Artie, why are you so happy?" Leena asked, eyeing his aura, it was so bright and light that it made Leena feel elated and slightly drunk.

"I just missed you that's all" Artie replied pulling at his long lost friends arm, tugging her up the stairs to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Artie had left the building Pete guided Myka out to the car and hoped in. Revving the engine, Pete took off after Artie, wanting to beat him home, to at least give Claudia a bit of warning before she received the shock of her life. He pressed the pedal to the metal, weaving up the dirt road up to the BNB, pulling up just after Artie did. Myka rushed inside, beating Leena by a few seconds, she looked around hastily for the young agent and heard her talking in the kitchen.

Xoxoxo

Claudia sat at the table in the kitchen, catching up on the breakfast she lost, chopping up some fresh ham to make a bunch of sandwiches for everyone to share. "So, what do you think Pete's going to do to pay us back for that one?" Claudia was asking Hazel, who was busy mentally undressing her girlfriend to keep track of the conversation.

"Wha… huh, sorry I was busy staring at your ass, please continue" Hazel replied wanting so bad to run her fingers up and down Claudia's lower back, but in spirit of taking in her mother's message, she kept her very reluctant hands to themselves. Claudia placed the ham on the slices of bread in front of her before she turned smiling wickedly at her partner. She returned to her sandwiches, swaying her hips slightly and bending over to grab the chocolate muffins out of the oven, she let her pants ride down a bit, giving Hazel a small glimpse of her panties. Hazel leaned back in her seat looking at the ceiling, trying not to look at her girlfriend's juicy ass. Claudia straightened, chuckling at her partner's inner struggle. She finished the sandwiches and chopped them into triangles before setting them on the table, turning to walk out into the living room she bumped into Myka who looked flushed and scared.

"Myka what's wrong…." Claudia trailed off looking at her lost love over Myka's shoulder. The sweet, caring Leena that she had spent so many nights crying over.

"Hey Claude" Leena stated cheerfully pulling Claudia into a long kiss. Instinct taking over, Claudia responded, not knowing what she was doing, grasping Leena's curls and hugging her closer.

Coming to her senses Claudia broke contact with Leena's full lips, turning to find a shocked Hazel, her eyes spilling with tears. "Damn it, stupid idea stupid Claude" Claudia chastised in her head, watching Hazel slowly recede into herself, the pain cutting its way across her pale skin.

"Hazel…" Claudia started, hating herself for betraying this powerful, beautiful girl. Hazel shook her head and walked past the reunited couple feeling like her heart was slowly getting minced. Claudia reached for her arm, only to get a fierce slap to the face from Hazel, making Claudia stumble back slightly; back into Leena's arms… this soooo didn't help.

"I thought that you... That we…" Hazel muttered angrily looking between a confused Leena and a sad Claudia, "you lied when you said you weren't with her, you fracking lied!" Hazel yelled running up the stairs followed by a glaring Myka, who was now staring Claudia down. Claudia couldn't face Myka so she looked at the ground, waiting for the steps to continue down the hall and the slamming of Hazel's door.

Leena let Claudia go turning her slowly around to embrace her, comforting like a second nature. Claudia knew she shouldn't have, but she did, she leaned in and kissed Leena's lips again, tasting the pure bright rays of sunshine on her lips. She clutched Leena hard to her chest letting some of her pent up emotion into the kiss, not wanting to let herself screw Leena out of emotional instability. Leena responded groaning at the feel of Claudia's hands on her ass, Claudia's mind kept repeating the same phrase "must not screw, must not screw" over and over in her head, her resolve slipping away.

Leena's hand went to cup her breast just as Pete walked in the door, his face scared of the aftermath of the arrival of there long dead friend. He stood stunned at the sight before him and walked past, he would let the girls sort out this problem, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Claudia or Myka and H.G.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hazel ran to her room, closely followed by her mother who slammed the door for her, taking away one of the few things that would of made Hazel feel a bit better. Hazel stood there, quivering in anger and betrayal and let her mother pick her up, cradling her to her chest. Hazel couldn't bring herself to cry, it was like her body was too stunned at the repeated kiss that was on loop through her head. She had walked out to spring her girlfriend for couch sex only to find her tongue down some other girl's throat. Hazel couldn't comprehend what had happened in those few seconds, happy one minute, girlfriend walks out, Hazel dying on the inside the next.

Myka was rocking her gently, trying to bring some comfort to her crumpled insides. She stayed there for hours letting H.G come in a few hours later to help. After a while Hazel nodded off, her mind spinning, her world spinning, there was no order in her chaos.

After her mother's left, leaving her in peace, Hazel awoke again, feeling horrible, she couldn't stand to be here anymore. Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote down the only words that her mind could form.

xoxoxo

Hazel could feel herself slipping, her body going numb; it felt good, not feeling the pain. She borrowed Myka's car keys and drove to the Warehouse, only one destination in mind.

She walked along the rows and rows of artefact's, each one letting off its own small wave of energy, it was all Hazel could cling to, the only thing getting her legs to move.

She turned into the H.G aisle and pulled her favourite artefact from the shelf. Propping herself against the book filled shelves, she opened her mother's novel, once again taking in the inscription. She opened her weakening mouth to start to read.

"The time traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of her)…" she read aloud, the pages starting to flip on their own accord, creating the whirlwind. She felt the tug of the artefacts power, seeping into her bones, lifting her from the floor.

'Finally…" Hazel's last thought whispered through her brain before she lost all grip on reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claudia didn't know how she did it but she ended up in Leena's bed, she looked down and with relief she realised she was still relatively clothed. She didn't want to restart her relationship with Leena before talking to Hazel, 'I'm such a bad person" Claudia thought, slowly untangling herself from Leena's arms and making her way to Hazel's bedroom, she had to sort this out with her first, explain everything, figure out what to do.

Claudia knocked quietly, she could hear quiet music wafting through the door, 'Exit wounds' by Placebo, she stepped into the room.

Claudia shifted around in the dark for the light switch and flicked it on. Revealing a made bed and a small envelope with her name on top.

"No, no, no" Claudia whispered ripping open the envelope, plucking out the letter and reading it quietly

Dear Claudia

I read something a while ago, something written in love from one to another, when I read this I couldn't really interpret it's meaning, but now I do.

I will always love you Claude, even if you never loved me back.

You told me about your friend Leena, the way you described her made me want to be the one you were describing. The love entwined with those simple words caused my heart to skip a beat. It isn't until now I realise that you never really got over Leena, that's ok, she's seems nice.

As much as I hate to admit it, I have to go back to my time. I realise now that I can't be here and there at the same time. It bends all rules and laws, of time and logic, something I can't do, not to you.

I Love you Claudia, I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you

Hazel

P.S "Keep it you can owe me"

Claudia clutched the letter to her chest, her being was shattering. She threw herself from the bed toward Hazel's door, she paused briefly to catch a small amount of her apple scent. Shaking her head; Claudia jumped back into action, she ran down the hall, not caring who she disturbed in doing so and skid to a halt outside Myka and H.G's room.

"Myka, H.G!, please open the door, Hazels gone" Claudia pleaded banging the door with her fist, she felt the door yank open and a very icy H.G stood in her way. Claudia felt so tiny under her glare, but she gave Hazel's letter to H.G, letting her scan it before walking back, giving her some space. H.G's eyes slowly widened in worry and fear. Pulling her door closed, H.G slung her coat on before striding down the hall Claudia on her heels.

Claudia grabbed her keys and jumped in her car flooring the engine, skidding around and accelerating forward. "Do you know what this means Claudia?" H.G asked shaking the letter in the air beside her, Claudia looked sad and replied "I royally screwed up our relationship", she swerved around some hippy van. H.G turned her head around slowly, "yes and you've sent her back to the future, I recognise that line, it was my way of telling Myka that I wouldn't be returning, for her to keep my heart safe".

Claudia's eyes started to water "no, I can make it, she couldn't have done it already" she pushed her small car hard, making the engine groan in protest. She finally reached the turn off for the Warehouse back road, "Claudia, I think she might have already…"

"No, I have to get to her, I can't lose her" Claudia exclaimed clenching the wheel.

She skid to a stop and ran into the Warehouse, scanning her eyes. Claudia let herself in and hooked herself into the harness of the zip line, typing in her destination. She lifted off, skidding down the line, she saw a flash of white light and she knew it was too late. Claudia rolled to the floor, weakening her ankle slightly; she hopped over to the H.G aisle to find a single book with its front page open.

"Keep it you can owe me"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hazel fell through the bright light and found herself back in her pyjamas, she couldn't feel them against her skin. In fact, she couldn't feel at all; it was like she was watching her body from the outside, like a spectator.

Hazel's body fell into the pillows of her bed and it presumed to stare at the ceiling. At some time Hazel's mother came in to check on her, her Warehouse shift over. After her mom had found her there were a lot of cries of hopelessness and shaking, she hadn't expected the worst day of her daughter's life to be today, it had started off happy and normal enough.

Myka rested her head in the crook of her daughter's arm, knowing the emptiness her daughter was feeling, that overwhelming numbness that stole away your soul. Hazel, even at seeing her mother break into tears, couldn't bring herself to care, she could feel only the blanket of nothingness.

Xoxoxo

Hazel couldn't distinguish night from day. Her mother had taken her to the old war clinic downtown, in a hotel basement. When her mother had pulled up, Hazel's head tilted to the right slightly taking in the sight of the hotel and let out a small noise, it was all she could manage.

The memories of her trip at the Five Star Hotel with Claudia came crashing back, the night when Claudia had kissed her in her sleep, her arms around her.

But Claudia's arms weren't around her, they were around Leena. The thought of Leena caused Hazel to lose the small amount of control she had regained, slipping back into her daze.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Claudia let out a small cry and fell to her knees, grasping for the artefact. She picked it up and held it, hoping it would bring Hazel back.

H.G ran around the corner, her chest heaving. She looked at Claudia and walked over, kneeling beside the young agent and letting her rest her head in her lap, stroking her hair, as she bawled in frustration. "Damn it" Claudia exclaimed clutching at H.G's leg, "FRACK!" her fingers were digging into H.G's flesh bringing out a small wince. Claudia wrenched herself out of H.G's lap, anger wafting over her as she pulled the novel off the floor and ran, letting her body take her to the one place she needed to go.

H.G didn't know what to do, she felt a small part of herself wrinkle up and die when she saw the white light flash at the middle of the Warehouse, her daughter was gone. It didn't feel as bad as she expected, deep down she knew logically that she hadn't lost her daughter, really she was still at home in her cot, but H.G's emotional sector of her brain begged to differ.

She pulled out her Farnsworth and called Leena, knowing as much as Claudia hated herself at the moment, she would be the only one to pick up the pieces. Just as she had done with Steve.

"Hi H.G, what's wrong?" Leena asked, her black and white face sleepy, H.G pointed the Farnsworth toward the wind whipped aisle, "Hazel's left and I need you to come down here as soon as you can, I don't know what Claudia's going to do" H.G whispered.

"I'll be there in 10" Leena replied bluntly, knowing Claudia needed her, now more than ever.

xoxoxo

Claudia could feel her heart beating in her ears, the rushing sound of blood. It thumped in time with her shoes on the concrete, it was all Claudia was aware of as she turned into the bronze sector. She had quickly formed the plan in her mind to 'travel in time' so she could be with Hazel. She had realised that as much as she had loved Leena, it was nothing compared to what she had shared with Hazel. Leena was sweet and gentle and softer than a rose petal, but Hazel was like her drug, what they had opened up too the last year was so endless and powerful that Claudia couldn't get enough of her, she was addicted.

Claudia walked up to the bronzing chamber and tapped in her settings, she didn't want anyone to unbronze her so she couldn't reach her goal, the year 2035.

It would give Hazel at least 6 months to cool down, give her time to heal.

Spitting into bowl, Claudia approached the chamber and didn't bother with the arm shackles, she slid the precious artefact into her vest with Hazel's letter before the door automatically closed and hot bouts of steam rolled down over Claudia. She felt her body seize up and mentally she settled in for the long years to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had tried to unbronze Claudia at least 6 times now and her toothbrush was getting dry. H.G had found Claudia, standing in the chamber, one bronze arm covering her vest pocket and the other dangling at her side. They had tried using Barry Seal's Aviation Radio & Headset to talk to Claudia but she wasn't answering.

Leena couldn't bear to see H.G or Pete so torn up at losing their sister or Myka and Artie their sort of daughter. Everyone's aura's, including the light continuously hazy Warehouse one were darkened in sadness. Leena had connected some dots already, with Hazel's outburst and Claudia's not as heavy as usual make out session Leena had realised that they had something. She didn't however realise just how deep it ran, it was logical that Claude had seeked out someone else, Leena was dead, she couldn't blame Claude for that.

But Claudia never reacted that way with her before, she didn't even try to bring her back, this Hazel must be pretty important.

Artie felt so crestfallen, contrary to his feather light mood before, he had just gotten Leena back only to lose Claudia and Hazel, "what is with this Warehouse, why can't I be happy?" Artie muttered trying again to unbronze Claudia. He figured out that Claudia had used a slightly different sequence to the norm. She had set a time limit on the bronze casing, allowing it to disintegrate over time for her to be released when the time was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

6 months later

Myka walked back into her daughter's assigned room, half expecting her daughter to slide out of bed laughing at her, saying that she was alright, but she was still looking at the ceiling. Myka had always wondered at what time Hazel had left to visit the past, what she had kind of hoped was for her daughter not to fall for the techie but at the time she couldn't bring herself to stop it. In the end she encouraged the two together. She didn't realise that Claudia would fall so hard for Hazel, causing her to bronze herself as a 'time travel' method to find Hazel again.

Without Claudia, a new threat had appeared. When she bronzed herself using the new formula, it affected another bronzed figure, Nero. He had rallied the forces against the Warehouse and caused a massacre named The Fray of Warehouse 13. Seeing as Nero woke up in the bronze sector, he unbronzed some other bad names and they had set off throughout the Warehouse. Collecting weaponised artefacts and killed the entire Warehouse team, save for H.G, she had barely escaped with her life. Eventually the Warehouse, in despair of its lost family and bronzed host, set off a bunch of detours for the band of killers and locked them in the Dark vault. It still hasn't opened to this day.

One of the killers, Josef Mengele, was still chasing H.G when this happened and she managed to land a well-aimed kick to Josef's shoulder, knocking him off balance. H.G leapt into her car and reversed as quick as the car allowed, speeding off to warn the others. She left the killer behind at the Warehouse, thinking only of her remaining family. Eventually Josef managed to figure out how to use Pete's car and slinked off into Univille, hiding and biding his time.

The Warehouse couldn't live without a host so it reached out and linked up with Mrs Lattimer, who was quite shocked as she disappeared out of her Regent meeting into the Warehouse. The Remati shackle fell off her wrist and dematerialised.

Xoxox

Many years later, the women were still together and as happy as could be expected. They had gone through a hard time after everyone died; the only thing keeping them strong was their love and the need to keep Hazel alive.

The women still worked at the Warehouse, bringing in a team of new recruits. They hired the Franz Steinbrook female descendant to help the new recruit's transition, she still felt bad about the Chinese Orchard incident. They hired Steve's ex Liam and Hugo as a temporary team along with two FBI agents, Bec and Cameron.

Things were starting to look up even if it took over 10 years for things to be ok.

Hazel turned out to be a bright and bubbly girl, she received her love for literature from Myka and designs and inventions from H.G. She powered through school just as her mothers did, ahead of everyone else. She was taught Fencing, Kempo, Self-defence and how to use a firearm. Most of all she was shown love, to be compassionate towards others.

One day after the semi-finals of her fencing team, roughly around when she was twelve, Hazel was taken out for ice-cream by a very proud H.G. She was so happy about the progression into the Finals that she was planning to buy sundaes. Turning into a short cut alleyway, Josef Mengele, the man who nearly killed H.G during the Fray, jumped out from a cast shadow and pulled out the driftwood piece from the Titanic.

H.G immediately shoved her daughter out of the way of harm as Josef blew the freezing cold wind straight into H.G's chest, sending her crumpling to the ground. "Mom!" Hazel cried, whipping out at the attacker, she kicked her boot into Josef's smirking face, the force caused his nasal bone to crack and slide upward, killing him instantly.

Hazel turned to her shivering mother, not knowing how to fix was wrong, "ccall MMyykkaa" H.G shivered out shoving her phone into Hazel's hand. Hitting speed dial Myka picked up the phone after two rings, "Hi honey, what's up?" Myka asked cheerfully; not knowing what was about to happen. H.G pulled Hazel's phone hand to her ear and grimaced as her lips started turning blue. "MMyykka I love you so… so much, I'm sssorry darling" H.G croaked out as she turned completely blue, her body becoming as ridged as a block of ice.

Hazel let out a sob at her immobilised mother, not quite sure what to do. She pulled her phone hand away from her frozen mother's ear and brought it to her own to hear Myka shouting "Helena? honey what's wrong, Helena!". Hazel sniffled and whispered "Mom I don't think she's… Mother's dead", she heard Myka break down on the other end of the phone, letting out a primal shriek of pain; she threw her phone across the room, breaking her connection with her daughter.

That had been over 8 years ago and still Myka's chest swelled with pain at the memory, she squeezed her daughter's hand, taking in a small bit of comfort from the limp hand. Her pocket buzzed and she pulled out her Farnsworth, "What is it Cameron?" Myka muttered curtly not taking her eyes off Hazel "Myka?" Claudia spluttered out looking in bewilderment into her Farnsworth as she collapsed onto the cold concrete floor of the bronze sector.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_She slid the precious artefact into her vest before the door automatically closed and hot bouts of steam rolled down over Claudia. She felt her body seize up and mentally she settled in for the long years to come._

Claudia opened her eyes and she blinked in bewilderment, "what the hell?" Claudia wondered stepping away from her bronze shell, shaking some flakes from her hair. Claudia couldn't believe her plan didn't work; she pulled out her Farnsworth and dialled up Myka, mentally preparing for her disapproving look.

Myka's aged face blinked onto the screen, she was looking at something to her right, her face slightly tear stained. "What is it Cameron?" she asked curtly, not bothering to check her screen, "Myka?" Claudia spluttered out, not fully comprehending what was happening. She felt her knees give way from their lack of use and she fell to the floor. Myka whipped her head around so fast she felt her neck crack loudly in protest, "Claudia you're out!" Myka exclaimed as she grasped her daughter's hand, a small bit of hope moving in her chest. Claudia's face was so shocked that Myka laughed in joy, "I can't believe your finally out" she continued raising from Hazels bedside and making her way toward the old hospital entrance. Claudia looked up at the Warehouse and felt a sense of unease roll over her, "it can't be 20 years already, I just bronzed myself" Claudia whispered trying to get off the floor "can you get Pete over here, my legs don't like me".

Myka looked down at the screen again, her hand against the wooden hospital doors, bracing herself "Claude, Pete's gone, everyone's gone" Myka uttered softly letting the doors swing open. Claudia was stunned, Hazel had said how the war had taken some casualties but not everyone, not kind Pete, he hadn't done anything to deserve death. Myka pulled the Farnsworth closer, "Claudia, I know this is hard but I need you to help Hazel, she's the only one I love left and I can't bear to lose her too" Claudia nodded her head, her thoughts refocusing on her goal. She grasped a nearby wall and braced herself against it as she slid up the wall, her joints creaking slightly before popping at the release of the pent up tension.

Claudia walked stiffly out of the Bronze Sector and started heading toward the office, her body complaining in neglect. Eventually she made it to the stairs, she looked up at her daunting goal and decided to ask for some help, if there was anyone around. "Hello, can I get a hand down here?" she called up really hoping for an answer, a small boy popped his head around the corner his mouth full of cookie and a tesla in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Who are you?" Claudia asked, not fully able to stop a small grin tipping up the corner of her mouth as the boy did a full Charlies Angel's turn and pointed his tesla at Claudia's chest, his hand shaking violently. "Who are you?" He squeaked back trying to keep his hand still "I can't let you out of here alive, I won't let you kill everyone like Nero did" he stuttered, he was fully quivering now, his face pale and fearful.

Claudia turned her head up in interest at the name, "how did Nero get out?" she asked raising her hands slowly to prevent the boy firing in a slip of a finger, he relaxed slightly pulling his finger from the trigger but kept the tesla trained on Claudia. "Some girl twenty years ago changed the Bronzing formula and when she bronzed herself she butterfly affected the closest bronzed person, who happened to be Nero, he then took out the entire Warehouse team… wait why am I telling you this, walk up the steps slowly, hands where I can see them" the boy squeaked again replacing his finger on the trigger.

Claudia huffed and tried to pull herself up the stairs; her knees creaked and gave out again, sending her face into the metal stairs, cutting her lip. "Frack, stupid legs" Claudia muttered trying to raise herself but found her whole body stiff as a plank of wood. "Young man can you please help me up, my body is convinced that it doesn't like me" Claudia called, her voice muffled from the stairs.

Cameron stalked down the stairs slowly, his fear slowly leaving him at the sight of the ridged woman in front of him, he had walked past her before, hundreds of times, imagining what she would be like in person. He grabbed her shoulders and gently rolled her over, she groaned her arms stuck stubbornly at her sides, her body really didn't want to play ball.

Cameron scooped her up and carried her into the office, his civility making a small show as he sat her down in his swivel chair, propping her legs against his desk, startling a sleepy Hugo awake. The poor old boy was in his 80's, no one should have to endure the Warehouse for that long, he glanced over at the new arrival, his weary eyes lighting up for the first time in too long. "Claudia, I can't believe it your out!" he laughed raising form his seat and shuffled over to hug the new arrival, "wait Claudia, you're the girl who…" Cameron trailed off, shuffling his feet. His anger was reaching a boiling point and he didn't know how to keep it in.

"Hey Hugo, what happened to you, you got ancient" Claudia chuckled looking at her old friend, not quite believing the extent of his wrinkles. "That's happens when you reach a grand old age of 84" Hugo laughed his eyes twinkling in childish humour. Hugo looked at Cameron who was seething, his face a blood red, Hugo noticed his friend's state and walked over to him pulling his arms feebly, trying to get him away from the girl before he did something rash.

"Your Claudia, the Claudia who left all her friends, set off a bunch of killers and nearly caused the Warehouse to collapse on itself" Cameron shouted, bringing Claudia's smile crashing down into a grim frown "the Claudia who got a girl to fall for her, beautiful Hazel, the most stubborn girl alive to then kiss her old girlfriend behind her back!" Cameron's hands were balled into fists. Claudia looked the boy in the eye and rose stiffly, not wanting to take the blows sitting down.

"Do you know what you have done to the only girl I ever loved, you crushed her from the inside, she hasn't moved or spoken in the last 6 months, 6 MONTHS!" Cameron shrieked his arms quivering under the force of his anger; he really needed to hit something.

Claudia kept her gaze on Cameron, waiting calmly for him to finish. He spun around and hit the wall beside him, bringing out a loud exclamation of pain, the sound of bones splitting filled the air as Myka walked in, her eyes alive and filled with hope. She strode over to Claudia and hugged her fiercely making sure she was real, that the wondrous girl was really out and ready to help Hazel.

Cameron nursed his knuckles looking at Myka in disbelief, 'how could she, why was she hugging this murderous bitch' Cameron thought. He walked over and with his good hand shoved the two apart. Myka's lips turned down in distain, she clasped Claudia's arm and moved her slightly behind her, taking her motherly stance. She had never liked him, he reminded her too much of Nate when Helena had left him, angry and clingy.

"What's wrong with you Cameron?" Myka asked sweetly, silently taking joy at his face filling to the brim with anger and disbelief, he spluttered for a moment not knowing what to say. Then he looked at Claudia behind Myka and tried to lash out at her, his bruised fist swinging toward her quiet sad face, she had no right to be sad about Hazel or anyone else for that matter.

Before Myka could react, Claudia clasped the boys hand and twisted it behind his back, she leaned close to his ear "I love Hazel more than life itself and I would do and be anything for her" she whispered wrenching his bruised fist again before pushing him toward the Warehouse door.

Mrs Lattimer appeared out of nowhere and grasped the boys arm, digging her nails in tight. "Mr Sykes" she alleged pulling him upright "yes I found out your relation to Mr Walter Sykes, I don't know how you managed to pull this off, I guess Walter taught you well to be his plan C" she spoke with venom as she shoved him up the stairs outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Claudia felt so stunned her brain was trying to play catch up, Myka turned to Claudia a small smile playing on her lips. She grabbed the younger agents arm and walked her through the Umbilicus; her chest was so full of emotion that she couldn't bring herself to speak. Myka dragged her to her slightly run down Ranger and placed her in the car.

Myka put the keys in the ignition and the engine spluttered to life; she backed the car up and drove slowly toward the main road. Claudia looked over at her and couldn't really believe her eyes; Myka was much older and matured since Claudia last laid eyes on her, which really only felt like a few hours ago.

Myka glanced at Claudia and sighed, she could blame the little redhead for so many things and had over the years, but looking at her now, the confused young agent was staring out the window at the long destroyed stretch of trees beside the road, she couldn't bring herself too. Myka cruised for a few hours watching Claudia's face become more mortified at the aftermath of her absence, the crumbled buildings, the scorched ground, the huddles of people on the street; their homes destroyed.

Finally she pulled her stare away from the horrifying images and asked the question that was perched on the tip of her tongue "Myka, what happened after I left?", Myka looked at the sad faces blurring by, "After you left, as you know, your bronzing formula affected Nero the Roman dictator, he realised where he was and sought revenge on the Warehouse for trapping him, he unbronzed some of the other criminals and…" Myka bit off; seeing tears welling in Claudia's eyes.

"Then he killed everyone, Pete, Artie, Steve, Leena… oh gods what have I done" Claudia finished for her, Claudia circled her hands around her waist, trying to still the pain emitting there. "Why do I always hurt the people I love Myka, this is so messed up" she winced the pain getting worse at the memory of Hazels hurt face. Myka looked at the poor girl and sighed, if she was going to take off the Band-Aid she may as well finish. "The Warehouse did stop most of them, it trapped them in the Dark Vault and hasn't opened since then" Myka laughed softly avoiding the next conversation.

"So one of the escapee's, Josef Mengele, he wasn't 'subdued' with the others, he was chasing Helena in the office and she managed to get away, barely. He stayed behind after, wandering the Warehouse for an artefact to help him in the new world and picked up Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs and Harriet Tubman's Thimble, taking them to the White House. Josef turned himself into the Prime Minister of the Republic of China and started an argument about nonsense between the U.N and used the artefact to make them start a full blown WW3 argument, which in turn set the world into full war mode. Every major town and monument was hit by someone's bombs and the only safe place to be was in the smaller towns like Univille".

Claudia's face was hardening, she was realising that the boy Cameron was right, she was murderous, a killer. Myka continued but Claudia wasn't really listening anymore, she caught a few facts, over 4 billion dead, a brief part about H.G's death and where they were going. Claudia couldn't bring herself to be happy about visiting Hazel and put her hand on the car door, she couldn't rectify all the deaths she had caused, she didn't deserve to be with Hazel, that would be selfish.

Going over a draw bridge Claudia waited until the last second before jumping out of the car hitting the road hard, her jaw cracking and mashing itself together with the roof of her mouth, closing on Claudia's scream. Myka pulled the car up at the edge of the middle section of the bridge and ran to her friend who was crying silently. "Oh Claude come here" Myka whispered gathering Claudia off the road and putting her back in the car, placing the child lock on before moving again. "Damn it Claude I need you to help Hazel, you can't do that if your unconscious or dead" Myka said dismayed at the mad attempt to avoid visiting Hazel.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Claudia couldn't talk…

Her mouth was firmly fixed in the roof of her mouth and every time she clenched her mouth it made her eyes water. Myka had taken her to an old hospital 10 minutes further along from the draw bridge and gotten her medical assistance.

The doctor pulled out a pair forceps and set it to Claudia's hurting purpled lips, shoving them past into her mouth with a brutal force, bringing out a muffled shriek of pain from Claudia. The doctor ignored her and wrenched her mouth wide open, causing a spill of bloody liquid and a few teeth to drop from Claudia's mouth, bringing out a large muffled scream. Myka was holding the poor girls hand and rubbing her back, she was cringing at the gruesome sight of the small fountain of blood cascading out of the girl's lips. The doctor tutted at the stream and pushed a large white bundle of bandages into the young agents mouth, wiping his hands and walking out.

Myka shook her head at the man's indifference to her friends pain, she wiped Claudia's quickly staining chin and hugged her. Myka let her go and pulled her off the table, walking down the old corridors passing people with blackened faces and burns everywhere, signs of chemical exposure were evident as well. Claudia started to panic when she didn't know where she was going, she clawed at Myka's arm not wanting Hazel to see her like this. Myka steered them firmly around a corner and opened a dark grey doctor door and put Claudia into a stiff white chair, she proceeded to tap her sleeping friend from her slumber on her desk.

Doctor Vanessa's head flicked up "no more mirrors!" she yelped slapping Myka's hand from her shoulder, her dream following her into the real world. She slowly regained where she was and huffed looking at the files all over desk, she glanced up at Myka's hopeful face next to hers. The doc looked around and noticed a blood stained Claudia, her jaw jutted upward in an awkward position.

"Claudia, you're out!" the doc exclaimed scrambling around the desk to hug the young agent. Claudia let out a small muffled announcement of pain and surprise when her friends shoulder barged her jaw. The doc sprung back to look at the agents jaw, gently prising it open, nicer than the brutal forceps, a small dribble of more blood dripped down her chin again, the bandages long soaked. The doc pulled out the dripping bandages muttering about lazy interns, Claudia's head was starting to spin at the loss of blood.

The doc continued inspecting the young agent but found nothing, she walked over to her desk, picking up a bar code scanner machine and brought it to Claudia's mandible and scanned the bone up and down. Myka grasped Claudia's hand as her face started to contort and muscles pushed everything back in place, her teeth straightening and new one's pushing through.

Claudia started to pry open her mouth only for her hand to be pushed away from its task; she looked up at the doc and tilted her head to communicate her message. Myka laughed at the expression and answered "it's an artefact that was made in New York; some grocery store clerk was caught in a series of bombs, the impacts causing the building to collapse on himself and his sister. The brother found his sister trapped and dying and applied makeshift medical help, keeping her alive for 17 days. The scanner was in the sister's hand the whole time, the only way to tell if she was still conscience or not. It was imbued with the powers of healing."

Claudia looked at her reflection in the doc's silvery clock, marvelling at the work. Again she tilted her head and pointed to the doc, her expression one of worry. The doc smiled and pointed to her arm, the already small arm shrunk slightly, making it look a bit sickly. Claudia's eyes popped out at the sight and she started to panic, no one else would be giving their life source, she started to point frantically at the doc and the scanner then back at herself making a reverse sign with her fingers.

The doc shook her head, smiling sadly before picking a framed photo of her and Artie in the Warehouse, in each other's arms with Trailer in the background barking happily. "We are all willing to sacrifice what's left, it's the only way to get what we've lost back" the doc whispered quietly placing the picture in Claudia's lap. Claudia looked up at the doc and smiled nodding, she couldn't mend what was broken but she could at least go back to before it was broken in the first place. Claudia placed the picture gently back on the table and pulled out Hazel's letter and the artefact, the women gasped and stood forward slightly, it was their ticket to happiness.

Claudia rose slowly and opened her lover's letter again and reread the words, before placing it back into her pocket. She extended her arm for Myka to take, dipping slightly in a bow, smiling broadly, hurting her still half broken face, Myka laughed and hooked her arm in Claudia's and they walked out the door humming the 'follow the yellow brick road' song.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hazel didn't like the stupid poster on the roof, even in her state of non-caring it still irritated her. It was one of those kitten posters with a sad fluffy cat on the front and the caption, "Hang in there".

She watched her body for a while, her chest rising and falling, her monitor beeping loudly, it was probably the most boring thing and Hazel couldn't care less she just stared at the roof, or her body did, Hazel was really just thinking about all the things Claudia and Leena would have done when she left. They could have used the fertility statue and had kids; Claudia would make a great father figure, teaching her kids how to ride a bike and how to pull pranks on their Uncle Pete.

Hazel felt the small pull toward her body whenever she thought of Claudia, like a small pulse of hope, but it was always to short. Hazel heard a shuffling to her left and she strained her unmoving eyes toward the doorway, wondering if her mother was back. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep, hoping the new arrival would bugger off. She felt her bed dip slightly and her mother's slightly calloused hand stroke her hair for the billionth time. "Claude, come over and say hi" Myka whispered.

Hazel's body let go of the small burst of energy that always came with Claudia's name. It was enough for Hazel to open her eyes and take in the woman who had been keeping her heart safe all this time.

-The humming women arrived at the hospital room and stopped their brief childish moment to take in the immobile girl on the bed. Myka slowly unhooked her arm from Claudia's and walked over to her daughters bed sitting down and lightly stroking Hazel's hair back, loving the feel of the model smooth hair, H.G's hair, Myka bit back a small whimper of pain before turning to a shocked Claudia.

"Claude, come over and say hi" Myka whispered, shifting slightly, the girl approached the bed slowly taking in her love. She looked too skinny and pale; Hazel looked a bit like the doc, like the life had been sucked out of her small body. Claudia walked over and stood next to Myka, not trusting herself closer than she was.

Hazel slowly rolled open her lids and took in Myka's presence, gradually she made her way to Claudia's still form, Hazel's eyes flashed with the bright light of recognition for a brief second and both Myka and Claudia gasped in hope before the light faded back to a bored blank stare. Hazel rolled her eyes back up to a small poster on the roof, ignoring them.

Myka's face scrunched up in tears, she pulled herself off the bed and walked out of the room, she couldn't deal with this, she had spent so long waiting for any sign of life and her heart had soared at the bright light of recollection flashing in Hazel's eyes. But the relapse was too much to bear; she had invested so much hope, everyone had, into Claudia's return. All for naught.

Claudia looked at her girlfriend and her heart twisted at the sight of her lack of caring toward her presence, so different from the bright flash of love she used to see every time Hazel laid her eyes on her. Claudia sat down where Myka had been and placed her hand to Hazels chin turning her head toward Claudia, making her look at her again.

Nothing

Claudia leaned down and kissed Hazel on her forehead, pushing her love toward her partner.

Nothing

"Come on Hazel, I love you dammit, I love you too much to let you go" Claudia whispered painfully into Hazel's ear, her jaw screaming at her. Hazel rolled her head toward Claudia's; she inhaled deeply and promptly fell asleep, not caring about her lover's presence at all. Claudia pulled back and let out a small sob, grasping her girlfriend's hand squeezing hard, Hazel's hand hung lose in her own, not responding to her touch.

In defeat, Claudia shuffled and sat on the hard plastic chair, tearing quietly at Hazel's empty body, knowing that she was just one of many that she had killed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hazel woke up again after a while, how long she didn't want to know, nonchalance swirling around in her mind. She watched the redhead sleeping in the cheap plastic chair and felt a small wave of emotion, a small electrical spark in her hand. The sleeping agent was calling to her in her sleep, she had never done that before, Claudia spoke her name with such love and hope, almost a prayer. Hazel felt her body slowly work its way back from the crushing blackness of her dispassion, Claudia did love her. Hazel was being pulled back to her body and she allowed it settling back down into her body's shape.

Claudia woke up calling out to Hazel to see her sitting up, watching her carelessly. The older agent stretched and picked up a cold cup of coffee left by someone a few hours ago and took a small sip, shivering at the bittersweet taste. She rose from her uncomfortable bed and sat next to Hazel again, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, they were different from before, they weren't blank but they were fully there either. Like a piece of ice was stuck between the two lovers, Claudia placed her limp hand close to her mouth and kissed it, savouring her soft skin. She didn't smell like Hazel anymore though, she smelt of… nothing.

Claudia rose and walked out into the hall to a nurse "how long has it been since that patient had a bath?" Claudia asked looking intently back at Hazel, the nurse rolled her eyes and replied in a gravelly voice "I don't know, probably hasn't for a while" before pushing past Claudia to get to a head to toe bandaged child who was falling out of her wheel chair.

The young woman turned to walk back into Hazel's room but spotted Myka just outside of it, reading a small well-worn copy of "War of the Worlds". She sat down beside Myka and took her hand, the older woman glanced over at Claudia and squeezed her hand "can I clean Hazel up, maybe a bath will help" Claudia whispered, trying not to disturb the shuffling patients going by on crutches and wheelchairs. Myka nodded before pulling her hand away from Claudia's and turning her page, smiling slightly at the words on the new page.

Returning to Hazel, Claudia pulled her out of bed and carried her slowly toward the bathroom, savouring the feel of her head on her chest. She filled the tub with nice hot water and turned to start stripping Hazel. She pulled at the small bows at the back of Hazel's hospital gown and let it fall to the floor before placing her into the tub. She shed her own clothes and grabbed a nearby sponge and her partner's favourite shampoo and body scrub.

She tensed up before letting herself slip in behind Hazel, her skin lighting Claudia's chest on fire, the young agent picked up the sponge and lathered it up before placing it on Hazels back scrubbing in a gentle motion across the younger woman's shoulder blades, inhaling the soft apple scent. The younger woman started humming softly as Claudia worked her way across her girlfriends back, after a few seconds of shock, Claudia recognised the song as the one playing in Hazel's room the night she left. 'Exit wounds' by Placebo.

As Hazel hummed the tune and Claudia started singing, really listening to the lyrics.

_**In the arms, of another, who doesn't mean anything to you. **_

_**There's nothing much to discover.**_

_**Does he shake, does he shiver,**_

_**As he sidles up to you, like I'm dead in my time.**_

_**As you wake, does he smother, you in kisses, long and true**_

_**Does he even think to bother?**_

_**And at night under covers as he's sliding into you**_

_**Does it set your sweat on fire?**_

Hazel started singing along with Claudia…

_**Want you so bad I can taste it**_

_**But you're nowhere to be found**_

_**I'll take a drug to replace it**_

_**Or put me in the ground**_

Hazel turned in Claudia's arms, savouring the feeling of her skin against her own, lighting up her soul like nothing else. Claudia gasped and pulled Hazel into her arms, crushing her chest to her own.

Hazel drew back slightly to look down at her soul keeper and slowly got out of the tub, wrapping herself in her towel. Claudia stood as well, reaching for the spare towel to wrap her body in. The younger woman placed her gown back on and turned for Claudia to do up the ties, the older agent obliged before pulling her own clothes on and walking out into the hospital room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hazel walked out into the hall to find her mother's head buried in a book 'War of the Worlds" By H.G Wells, Hazel chuckled at Myka's choice of books. "I thought I wasn't supposed to read H.G's books mother?" Hazel quipped lightly, Myka's eyes froze from their constant back and forthing to look up at her daughter, who was grinning cheekily.

Hazel laughed as her mother launched at her waist and gripped her like a 5 year old, "mom, your squeezing me a bit hard, I do need to breath every few seconds" Hazel replied prying her mother's hands from around her waist and brought them to her shoulders, returning the gesture. "Please don't ever leave me again" Myka murmured into Hazel's neck, liking how her apple scent had returned, she really was her Hazel.

Myka let her go enough to lead her back into the bedroom, to find a wet haired Claudia pulling on her shoes, humming to herself. She walked over to the reunited mother and daughter and curtsied with the ends of her shirt grinning like crazy. Myka pulled Claudia and Hazel into a hug together, savouring the happiness the girls had brought back to her. They were released and they stood back to see a beaming Myka picking up the 'Time machine' novel artefact. Myka walked past them waving with her hand for the younger agents to join her.

The girls followed, Claudia tried linking her fingers with Hazels but the younger agent frowned slightly and drew her hand away, Claudia shared her frown. The trio of women arrived at the doc's office again to find her pulling at her coat sleeve, trying to stop it from bunching up from the loss of arm. She looked up and walked over to Hazel, pulling her into a one armed hug before taking the artefact from Myka.

"Now girls, the problem with this task is that when we go back into the past…" the doc started pulling Hazels hand onto the book, followed by Myka's, " is that this reality will cease to exist, so Myka and I won't survive" the doc finished pulling Claudia's hand onto the books spine. Claudia didn't want the two sweet women before her to die, "wait, no, stay here, you'll be safe" she protested pulling her hand away from the book.

The older women looked at each other before both pulling out their small wallets to show well-worn pictures of their lovers, the missing parts of their souls that they would get back, if only for a few seconds. Claudia recognised the looks they were showing and nodded slowly, replacing her hand on the book, Hazel pulled open the first page and Myka let out a small sob before Hazel reached the beginning of the story.

"The time traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of her)…" the women chanted together as the bright light settled on them and pulled them upward in a pocket of wind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Myka opened her eyes, she was spinning around, baby Hazel in hand as H.G walked behind her laughing at her expression, her face was a reflection of her opinion of H.G's parenting skills.

She was in the doorway of the kitchen, 'wait this is the day when Artie brought Leena back' Myka thought as she placed her child on the nearby bench, giving her a shifter to play with.

She turned around and looked at H.G, her eyes full of mirth and crushed her lips to her own, the light taste of cocoa butter was intoxicating, like a relapsing drug addict. H.G moaned and ran her tongue against her own, a light dance setting Myka's skin on fire.

Myka leaned back when she felt herself being pulled away, death was coming for her. She rested her forehead to H.G's and sighed, taking in her darkening brown eyes. Of all her dreams, none did the real thing any justice.

H.G looked back at her partner and noticed her eyes were different; they looked older, more pained and most of all desperate. This wasn't her Myka. H.G pulled away from Myka's embrace, causing the younger woman to growl slightly in protest, "what year are you from Myka?" H.G asked taking her lovers hand in her own, trying to soften the blow.

Myka's eyes unfocused for a second then returned, her face turned panicked and she pulled H.G back to her, embracing her for the last time, "I love you Helena, never ever forget that my little Victorian" Myka whispered into H.G's neck, slipping a small letter into H.G's back pocket.

Myka shuddered slightly, death stealing her away.

\

Artie felt a small tap on his shoulder; he was looking around the Greek shelves, trying to find an artefact to bring Leena back, his face screwed up in concentration.

He spun around at the contact and felt soft arms embracing him, "Artie, thank god" Doctor Vanessa whispered into his ear, holding him as tightly as her body would allow.

Artie smiled and returned the embrace; he hadn't seen Vanessa since the baby Hazel was born. He pulled back and pecked the doc on the lips, she beamed up at him and pecked him on the lips in return, gosh she had missed the old grump, he felt so safe, like home.

She felt herself losing control over her body and realised that her time was running out, the doc pulled out an envelope and tucked it into Arties pocket before hugging him one last time. "I love you Mr Nielson" she whispered, relishing at the opportunity to finally express her feelings for the scruffy man before her. He stiffened in surprise before replying "and I you Vanessa".

She could finally leave, her goal fulfilled, she let go of her body and surrendered as death took her away, the body giving way to the loss of its temporary host, fainted in Arties arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hazel felt Claudia up close, too close; she pushed her lover away from her gently, not wanting what she knew was coming. Claudia had her against the kitchen counter; their legs rubbing together, Claudia looked up at her, her eyes still young and confused. Hazel smiled softly running her hand through Claudia's hair, waiting for her partner to join her, Claudia sighed into Hazels hand before shuddering and buckling against Hazel's chest. Hazel guided her partner away from her to the opposite counter and perched her on it before stepping back to her previous seat.

Claudia's eyes opened looking around, taking in the kitchen, her mouth perked up, she was home, she looked over at Hazel. The younger woman's hair was slightly ruffled and she was rosy cheeked, not matching her eyes. Claudia ran her hand through her own hair and realised what time she had popped into, Claudia got off the counter feeling disappointed, she really wanted to come back in her lover's arms, her lips on her own.

She went to speak only to be cut off, "Hazel what did you do, have you been time travelling again?" H.G called from the entrance of the kitchen, her arm supporting a dazed Myka, her other hand held a letter written in Myka's neat scrawl. Hazel shook her head and moved to support her mother on the other side, Claudia reached over and plucked the letter from H.G's hand, scanning the page quickly.

"Myka you just had to have the last word" she muttered following the small family up the stairs to the older women's room to place the out of it Myka on her bed. H.G pulled the door shut and turned to the younger time travellers, hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting girls" H.G stated looking between the agents, Hazel looked her mother dead in the eyes, "we time travelled mom, but we had a good reason" she started seeing her mother's disappointed face she looked at Claudia for help. "H.G we had to change the future, it wasn't very 'practical'" Claudia tried; her hand's doing small quotations in the air. H.G laughed at the dancing around of the problem, releasing some of the tension.

"Look mom… In the future as you know, you're dead, but so is everyone else. Artie right now is bringing Leena back and when she gets back here, Claudia and Leena…" Hazel trailed off looking at Claudia, her chest hurting at the memory; Claudia grimaced in response, reaching for her hand which Hazel brushed off again. H.G looked at the small action and caught on to what had happened "then she and Leena kissed?" the older time traveller asked.

Hazel scowled at the floor again, the pain pulsing with her blood, "yeah, you could say that" she mumbled, Claudia looked at her a bit confused. "What do you think we did Hazel" Claudia asked the younger woman, she was tearing slightly, "oh come on Claude I know you screwed her, I could hear you moaning through the walls, I realise now why Pete complains about the noise, the plasters paper thin" Hazel replied bitterly starting to back up from her position next to her partner to stand closer to H.G.

"Claude!" H.G exclaimed looking at her friend her face fixed with disbelief, Claudia didn't care, she didn't screw Leena… at least she hoped she hadn't. "Hazel, we'll talk about that later" Claudia muttered to her lover, who was moving further away, she turned to H.G and continued "anyway, after that Hazel went back to the future and I followed, I wanted a chance to explain myself, so I bronzed myself with an extended deteriorating period" H.G looked at Claudia with a small bit of pride but mostly astonishment at her actions.

"But when I initiated the bronzing process it set off a butterfly affect and it unbronzed Nero the Roman dictator who, well, he used some other bronzed prisoners and killed the entire team with artefacts, save for you" Claudia was still staring at Hazel, wanting to comfort her.

"You escaped from your attacker Josef Mengele, the Nazi guy who assigned who died in the concentration camps of WWII, he found a few artefacts and made the UN turn on each other, causing WWIII, the last count of dead was 4 billion" Claudia finished, Hazel had reached her mother's side.

"Ok, I get that, but what happened to Myka?" H.G wondered aloud, remembering her fevered tongue running along her own. Hazel responded for Claudia "Myka and Doctor Vanessa came back with us, they wanted an opportunity to see you and Artie again before their timeline disappeared, if only for a few seconds". H.G thought about the letter in her pocket and remembered the words.

**_My dearest Helena_**

**_I have been without you for a long 8 years and finally I have a chance to join you once more, to feel your hair through my fingers again and smell the cocoa butter that seems to linger on your skin. For me to get this opportunity is like being resurrected, a few moments of life-over years without it._**

**_I love you, the holder of my heart, thank the girls for giving me this chance to be with you again_**

_**Myka Bering-Wells** _

"Oh Myka my love" H.G whispered, leaving the women to enter her room once more, thinking of the ring in her breast pocket.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hazel didn't want to be in the same room as Claudia, so she walked to bathroom, closing the door loudly. Her lover followed close behind her and opened the door to enter after her.

"Claude, I don't blame you for being with Leena, it was inevitable given the circumstances. I just thought that you might have at least.." Hazel rambled looking at the ground, facing away from Claudia.

"At least what?" Claudia whispered taking a step forward, her movement repeated by Hazel, "at least refrained from sticking your tongue down her throat and your hand in her pants". Claudia took another step, followed by Hazel, who was now close to the sink, her reflection defeated. "I bronzed myself to find you, I wanted to explain myself" Claudia responded quietly, "I walked out of the kitchen to find Leena and all the old fluffy feelings came back, she came up and kissed me!". "Well, it didn't look like you had a problem with it" Hazel shot at her girlfriend, "in fact you seemed to be really enjoying it when you had your hand in her pants later that night".

"Argh I didn't screw her Hazel, I couldn't, we just made out a little, I didn't want to start something" Claudia replied coming closer still, Hazel pressed herself as close to the sink as her body would allow her. "You sure? Because I think you did start something, a fire between her legs, if I remember you stamina correctly" Hazel sneered. "Hazel, come on that's not fair, she didn't know about us, it isn't like I could just leave her cold turkey" Claudia pleaded.

Hazel was over it. As much as she loved Claudia, this was a wound a bit too deep to repair with a few words, she pushed herself back into Claudia, Claudia's arms pulled the younger agent's waist closer, ensnaring her on instinct. "Let's get this over with" Hazel muttered pulling Claudia's pants straight down along with her panties and pushed her against the nearby wall with force.

Hazel shoved her hand between Claudia's legs and rubbed, her teeth grazing along Claudia's neck, bringing out a surprised moan from the redhead. Hazel felt Claudia heat up and the wetness lubricate her fingers, growling Hazel rammed her fingers into Claudia's sweet spot, her palm rubbing her clit with each pump of her arm. Claudia's head filled with desire at the scent of apples and her lovers fingers inside her, rubbing her just the way she liked it. The sound of Claudia's groaning filled the air as she quickly approached her high point, "hurry up Claude" Hazel whispered, feeling the clenching around her fingers, 'Leena!' Claudia called out, falling over the edge.

Hazel pulled out her fingers and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving a sated Claudia by herself. Hazel went to her old room and locked the door. She hated being right, she had accused Claudia of never being with her in the past and that little exclamation proved it, Claudia wasn't with her, she never was. But for some reason this didn't bother Hazel, she still had some endorphins going through her system and she couldn't find the love that she had recovered only a few hours ago. Claudia was satisfied and she wouldn't hassle her for a few hours at least.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Artie caught a fainted Doctor Vanessa as she started to slip from their embrace, "Vanessa, you ok?" Artie questioned his unconscious friend as he laid her on the floor. Her eyes fluttered slightly before closing, he checked her pulse, it was erratic and fast, like she had been running, Artie picked up the doc and took her out to his Segway.

He pressed her between himself and the machine before speeding off toward the Clockwork Aisle; the newer aisle had been built around the late 1700's to house the growing sets of clock artefacts due to their popularity at the time.

Artie pulled up and lent the doc against the protective purple tarp that surrounded the entire aisle. The clocks individually were loud enough, but hundred's? That would burst a person's ear drums from a kilometre away. Artie unzipped the tarp and went inside, retrieving Beethoven's clock. He'd moved it after its little stint on Claudia's birthday causing him to go deaf.

He placed it in the docs limp hands and removed the bust from the top, the clock let out a small snippet of Beethoven's 9th symphony before the docs eyes fluttered open. "Vanessa, are you ok, you gave me a bit of a scare" Artie asked fretting about and propping the docs head up.

"Artie… what am I doing here, I was in the hospital office a few seconds ago" the doc mumbled her head dropping onto Arties hand, too tired to hold itself up. "Why is Beethoven's 1st playing?" the doc asked presenting her arms to Artie like a child wanting to be picked up, "oh sorry, it was the first thing I could think of to wake you up, one minute you said you loved me then…" "Wait what, when did I say that?" the doc asked stepping back from Arties arms.

Artie licked his lips and looked at the general direction of the Greek Aisle, "uh, never mind I guess" he mumbled feeling disappointed that the doc didn't actually remember his confession of love or even her own. He pulled the Segway from its spot next to the purple tarp and powered it up, "come on, let's get you some water" Artie murmured pulling the doc onto the machine in front of him, he wrapped his arms around the doc to steer. "Ehem, Artie could you please turn off the music, it's really loud" the doc whispered, her hand still holding the small clock. "Shoot sorry Vanessa, just give me two seconds" Artie lent forward slightly speeding up the machine, also pressing himself closer to the doc.

They pulled up at the office and Artie stepped off the machine, he plucked the clock out of the docs hand and placed the bust back on top before dropping it into his every present goo-bag, sending setting off a small shower of sparks. Artie gestured toward the office and the doc walked up, followed by the scruffy agent, the doc moved over to the four open files on the desk and sat down beside them, cradling her head in her hands, groaning quietly.

Artie walked over cautiously, 'I wonder if I can take the files off the desk before Vanessa sees' Artie wondered slowly stretching to flip the first file over. The doc looked up at the noise to look at the files, she picked up the first one, blinking wearily, "retrieving souls, Artie what were you doing before I 'appeared'" Artie looked at his shoes, scuffing them a bit of the ground. "I was trying to bring Leena back" Artie murmured at the ground not wanting to look at the disapproving doc.

The doc clapped her hand onto the side of Arties arm "Artie!" the man yelped at the contact, "ow, Vanessa, I was trying to bring Leena back, I admit it was a stupid idea…" the woman huffed and glanced at the other files "it was beyond stupid, why are you always trying to sacrifice yourself for others, you don't think about the loved ones your hurting do you… the people who would die at the thought of losing you". Artie looked at the doc, hope shining in his eyes, "I never said I didn't love you Artie" the doc whispered getting up and hugging the old man.

Artie looked and felt confused, but returned the embrace anyway, he held the doc tight; he really did love her, as much as it had taken him over a decade to ask her out. The doc felt something pushing against her pelvis and pulled back slowly, an embarrassed flush crawling up her neck, "Artie?" she asked, not wanting to look down in case the older man was a bit 'happy'.

Artie looked at the doc confused, she pointed to his pants pocket, it was bulging slightly, Artie couldn't help it "HAHAHAH, no, Vanessa, it's not 'that' it's um… I don't know what it is" Artie chuckled pulling out the small envelope.

He slipped open the seal and a small hand held device slid out, after a few seconds of observation Artie realised it was one of the phones they used in Eureka, Claudia had fiddled with one of them for hours when she came back from her visit to Global Dynamics a few years ago.

Artie pressed his thumb to the screen and it lit up, showing an excited doctor Vanessa at a small desk, looking into the recording device. "Hi Artie, it's me Vanessa, um well I'm not the me that's with you, I mean… son of a biscuit" the older doctor spoke swiftly at the device, fiddling with what looked like a bar code scanner, Artie looked at the doc beside him, she looked more than a little perplexed at the video.

"I don't have much time, Hazel should be recovered any minute now so I wanted to make you this video, to explain any side-effects of what we are about to do and what it might do to past me. The me that's talking to you now is from the year 2035, the future where 4 billion people are dead because of your need to bring Leena back, so please don't bring her back Artie. I know you want too, but if you do, not only does over half the world die, but you and the team die as well" the future doc pulled on a coat, her sleeve catching on her arm her expression half excited half forlorn.

"I love you Artie, if I don't get a chance to say it, if I don't even get to be with you, at least I get to tell you now" the doc ended looking at something beyond the recording device "Hazel's back!" the doc whispered excitedly before clicking a button on her keyboard, ending the message.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

H.G opened the door to her bedroom to find the dizzy agent sitting up in bed one hand cradling her head and the other propping herself up. Myka looked around to H.G and grimaced "Hon, did I happen to get hit by that pesky Dodgeball again?" H.G chuckled at her girlfriend and lay down beside her taking her hand in her own. "No darling, Claudia and Hazel went time travelling and brought back yourself and Doctor Vanessa per request made by the two women. Unfortunately the future you had to borrow your body for a minute" H.G replied, running her thumb over Myka's knuckles.

Myka turned her body over carefully, the back of her head felt like someone had swung a baseball bat at it, "what did I say?" Myka questioned eyeing the small piece of paper popping out of her partners back pocket. H.G reached over and pulled the paper and gave it to Myka letting her scan it.

"Myka do you love me?" H.G asked sliding the paper out of Myka's grip and placing it back into her pocket, Myka looked up at H.G's face, she looked… vulnerable? "Yes Helena, I have since I first laid my eyes on you" Myka replied honestly reaching over and caressing her lover's cheek with her hand. H.G let go of their clasped hands and pulled Myka gently over until she had her legs dangling over the side of the bed looking down at the old time traveller.

H.G pulled out the small golden band from her breast pocket and knelt on the floor facing Myka, holding the agents hand in her own. "Myka, about a month ago, I told you I left for a Regent mission in London, I'm sorry to say I lied about my reason for going. What I was really doing was going through my old home, looking for this small ring. It was my great grandmothers, it was intended to be passed down to Charles for his wife but the greedy git made him buy her a new ring" H.G started strongly looking Myka in the eye.

"I have wanted to give you this ring for so long and I was planning on giving it to you as soon as I arrived home, but call me old fashioned" Myka giggled at that "but I wanted to receive your fathers blessing for your hand in marriage, so I stayed at Bering and Sons for 4 hours explaining all the ways I would provide for you and our daughter. Your father stared at me the whole time, waiting for me to finish my rambling before agreeing to the proposal." H.G was starting to falter, hoping that she wasn't putting Myka off.

"Anyway um, I uh planned on asking your hand on the anniversary of our introduction in a few months time, but I realised I didn't want to wait any longer before asking you to be mine forever", H.G propped Myka's hand slightly as if to kiss her wrist.

"Will you Myka Ophelia Bering be mine for as long as my old heart can keep up with yours and stand by me throughout whatever new evil gets thrown our way. Please marry me darling?" H.G whispered, staring intently into green eyes. Myka gazed back not answering, H.G started to panic "I uh, if you don't want to um we don't have to…'' H.G was silenced by Myka's soft lips meeting hers, after a few seconds of the sweet contact Myka drew back resting her forehead against her partners panting slightly "I will happily marry you Helena" Myka whispered.

H.G's face positively beamed at the response before attempting to place the ring on Myka's finger, but the younger woman stilled her motion placing her free hand on top of H.G's. After a confused look from the time traveller, Myka leaned over and pulled open her bedside table drawer and extracted a small blue box and proceeded to kneel on the floor beside H.G.

"Will you Helena George Wells be mine for as long as time lets us live" Myka asked in response pulling a silver band out of the box and holding it up to the light for her lover to see. H.G laughed and kissed Myka again before placing the golden ring on Myka's finger whilst the silver band was placed on her own.

"Of course darling, nothing would bring me more joy"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Leena!" Claudia called out finding her release; Hazel pulled out of her and left the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving a spent Claudia to slide to the floor, head in her hands.

She hadn't meant to call out Leena's name. When Hazel had shoved her against the wall, no love in her eyes, just the need for revenge; Claudia remembered another small stint with Leena after Jinksys death, her body just needing to sate Leena, no love involved at all. "Why do I keep screwing this up?" Claudia asked herself letting out her pent up breath. Claudia got off the floor and pulled her clothes back on, making herself presentable before leaving the room.

Claudia turned to walk down the hall only to hear a small twinkling laugh of joy from the older women's room across the corridor. The door flung open and the two women were laughing excitedly and holding hands, in their own little bubble as they walked past Claudia. "Did you guys touch Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's ukulele?" Claudia asked, eyeing the elated couple with suspicion, waiting for random rainbows to appear around them.

The couple looked each other before both presenting their left hands to Claudia, bright engagement rings flashing in the light. Claudia gasped and held both of the outstretched hands closer to her face, "you guys are engaged! OMG you guys are engaged, Pete get the hell up here now" Claudia shouted down the stairs.

Pete came bounding up the stairs, baby Hazel strapped to his back in one of those backward baby holders. He walked over to the trio and looked at the extended hands and laughed, embracing the happy couple together, squishing them. "About time, Myka hasn't stopped talking about that ring for weeks now" Pete joked earning a punch on both shoulders from the engaged couple. "Double ouch, no fair, I'm the one holding the kid" Pete complained lightly before turning around to show the giggling Hazel waving her arms in mid-air.

Claudia laughed at the toddler and pulled it out of its holster perching it on her hip. H.G and Myka looked at each other sheepishly, obviously forgetting about the little one for a few minutes. "So where are you going to hold the ceremony?", "Who's going to be your best man?", "Are you gonna wear dresses or suits?" Pete shot out imagining a cute little ceremony in the warehouse involving Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei.

H.G shrugged, not minding when or where, as long as the love of her long life was beside her. Myka glanced at her fiancée, 'hmm fiancée' Myka thought entwining their hands before replying "Pete I don't think we have worried that far ahead, I know not like us, but we just want to be bask in this moment if that's possible?". Claudia laughed at the couple and passed the bubbly child over to her parents before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the happy little family.

Pete looked at the small family before walking over to the older Hazels door, "hey knock knock, come on out little pig" Pete called smiling at the happy family, not wanting the girl to miss the moment. Hazel opened up the door and exasperated look on her face, "Claude I don't wanna…" "Hazel check out your mom's new bling girl", Hazel looked over at her beaming mothers holding her younger self between them, their fingers shining.

"Woohoo way to go Mom, who asked who?" Hazel asked looking at the picture perfect moment. H.G looked a Myka and laughed "well we sort of…" "Both asked at the same time" Myka finished for her; beaming at her wife to be. "Ha, I guess it couldn't happen any other way could it?" Claudia asked still elated from the couple's announcement, she forgot about Hazel's mood for a moment and slipped her hand across her girlfriends back and grasped her shoulder in a one armed hug. Hazel shot her a glare out of the corner of her eye but left the hand where it was, she wouldn't let her feelings ruin her mother's excitement.

"Ohh, we have to celebrate, drinks tonight ladies, let's get our groove onnn!" Pete laughed moving his hips and hands in a little shaking movement, simulating maraca's. The girls laughed and nodded in agreement, laughing at Pete's display.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Artie glanced over at the doc. Her normally calm and collected self was gone, in her place was a dumbfounded Vanessa, she was staring intently at the frozen end of the video her eyes conveying pure shock. She looked up at Artie and let out her pent up breath "wow, I thought I would age better than that" she mumbled trying to look anywhere but the 80 year old version of herself. Artie didn't look much better, his eyebrows were trying to escape into his hair and his mouth didn't know the command 'shut'.

Artie sat down in his swivel chair, still staring at the screen, too absorbed in his own thoughts, 'how did bringing Leena back kill so many?' Artie thought pressing the play button again. "Hazel's back!" the older doc repeated before the video ended once more, "Artie we have to ask Hazel what this video means" the doc whispered quietly, unconsciously pulling at her sleeve. Artie grasped the doc's small hand in his and walked them out of the Warehouse.

The doc slid into the passenger side and buckled herself in as Artie started the car, she couldn't believe that she would have lost Artie, the sweet old grump she had fallen for a few years ago, the man that she couldn't live without apparently. Artie turned his head toward the doc and gently kissed her on the forehead "I do love you Vanessa, I have for a very long time; actually… ever since I first saw you walk through that Warehouse door, I knew that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and it took MacPherson more than a few attempts to stop me staring at you. From then on I wanted nothing more than to take you out of a date but, you know how… skittish I can be" Artie whispered, the doc smiled at his little confession "but you have made me the happiest man in the world and I want nothing more than to wake up in the morning and have you beside me. To bring up that group of insufferable adults like our own and their children as our grandchildren, a big happy family in the middle of desolate South Dakota" Artie chuckled a little at the end of his statement.

The doc pressed her lips gently to Arties, "nothing would make me happier then to have you as mine, to be able to say I love you as myself rather then have ancient me beat me to it" the doc giggled a bit before turning semi-serious "I love you Artie, and our band of insufferable children" she finished smiling at Arties beaming face. He pulled her into a crushing hug, finally knowing that his feelings weren't just one-sided.

He finally let the doc go and pulled the car into gear before slipping his free hand into the doc's grinning like a love sick goon.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Pete I think that waitress is checking you out" Steve told his friend, pointing toward a pretty blonde waitress who happened to be smiling openly at the surprised agent. Pete's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he pranced over to start a conversation with the girl, whipping out his best moves, he was gonna get laid tonight. Steve shook his head and pulled Liam's hand, guiding his husband toward the packed dance floor, the funky cocktails the girls had bought already making him giddy.

Hazel sat back and laughed at Claudia's BFFEWYLION's dance moves along with H.G and Myka, Claudia had decided to stay home and babysit her girlfriends baby-self, so the 'children' could party and get drunk. Steve wasn't so much dancing as grinding like crazy against his husbands front.

H.G looked at the younger laughing agent and smiled, she liked that Hazel was enjoying herself instead of worrying over the whole Leena problem. She had filled in Myka on the way to club, a few hours into the closest city. Myka was less shocked than she had anticipated and the time traveller had asked why, her fiancée looked her way and responded "as much as Claudia didn't say anything, it was obvious that she had a relationship with Leena before she died and after, she did a good job of passing off her upset mood as concern for Artie but it wasn't just that, it was Leena". "So if Leena had come back, in the other time line, then it would be plausible for Claudia to 'kiss' her" Myka had summarised laughing at her partners shocked face.

Hazel grinned at Liam's slightly awkward attempts to prise the drunk agents hands away from his belt, looking around anxiously at the nearby dancers, flushing from the alcohol and embarrassment. She had wondered if Claudia would join them at the party but her partner had declined, mumbling an excuse of watching the 'mini me' and made Pete go instead, they needed someone to act as the sober chaperone.

Hazel took another gulp of her fluro green cocktail, savouring the apple taste; her imagination was playing with the idea of Claudia's tongue being in her mouth instead of the liquid. She looked away from the embarrassed U.S Marshall and spotted a black haired man eyeing her from his seat at the bar. The man smiled and turned his head toward the bartender, indicating at Hazel with his hand, the bartender chuckled and answered the unheard question.

The man, obviously happy with the answer hopped off his barstool and walked over to the agents table, pulling out Steve's empty seat and sitting down, facing a slightly shocked Hazel. "Hi my name is Kyle, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of dancing with me for a while" the man asked smoothly placing his beer on the table. Hazel's brain was a little fuzzy from the alcohol she had consumed and nodded, letting the man take her hand and pull her to the dance floor, pressing his body up close.

Myka looked at her partner and grimaced, this wasn't going to turn out well, she watched her daughter move up close to the man she was dancing with, gripping his biceps in drunken wonder. Myka held H.G's hand on the table, stopping her bristling partner from walking over and doing something she might or might not regret in the morning. They would only intervene if the younger agent wanted help; she couldn't interfere with this path that Hazel had chosen. As much as it pains any mother to see her daughter dancing rather suggestively with a stranger, Hazel needed to make her own decision and deal with whatever the consequences would be.

Hazel ran her hands up and down Kyle's arms marvelling at the feel of pure muscle, the man was dancing up close, invading the usual 'just dancing' space and lent down to kiss the drunk agent. At the last second Hazel's conscience won out and she averted her head to get the kiss on her cheek instead. Kyle pulled back confused but accepted the move, stepping back slightly to give her some room but kept his hands on her hips moving to the beat of the song "Knee Socks" by the Arctic Monkeys, the steady beat of the song matching his movements.

After the song ended Hazel shook her head slightly, trying to rid of the fogginess settling in as the song 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry proceeded to play. The young agent pushed back out of the man's arms slowly, wanting to get back to the protected table with her parents. Kyle didn't want to let Hazel go, so he dipped his head and planted a firm kiss to lips pulling her closer. Hazel's stomach did a backflip and she grasped Kyle's arms, holding on for dear life, the alcohol buckling her knees slightly. The man's lips were warm and comforting so Hazel responded, opening her mouth slightly to let him in, Kyle growled and slipped his tongue into Hazel's mouth, tasting a tangy mix of white rum and apple.

H.G nearly flipped her seat over at the turn of events; it took every ounce of strength that Myka possessed to hold her fiancée back, not wanting their party to end with a very bloody man on the floor. Myka looked over at her daughter, who happened to be making out with the smooth talking man and she nearly let H.G go. Man she hated being the reasonable one, Myka tugged her partner by the hands until she followed along into the nearby alley outside the club, the cold air cooling the aggravated mother.

"Myka, we can't just let her…" H.G trailed off breathing heavily, wanting to beat the man into unconsciousness, her hand's trembling in anger. Myka wasn't shocked at the glimpse of her Yellow Stone H.G, "we have too Helena, we are not going to interfere with this" Myka said firmly turning her partners face toward her. H.G shook her head in confusion "why the bloody hell not? That man was sticking his tongue down our daughter's throat and his hands…" Myka interrupted "we have to let this play out; you don't think I am feeling what you are? I don't want our daughter doing that any more than you do but she has to do this".

"No she doesn't, she's with Claudia, aren't you considering the poor girls feelings?" H.G asked gawking at her partners view on the situation, confusion evident. "If she doesn't, then she will never be able to get over what happened with Leena" Myka replied pulling out her phone and sent a text to Pete, letting him know of their departure. The taller agent walked her fiancée to their car and proceeded to drive them back to the BNB.

Hazel pulled back from the comfort of Kyle's lips, her lungs protesting at the lack of oxygen available. Realisation dawned slowly on the young time traveller and she let out a small groan of annoyance, "shoot, I shouldn't have done that" she growled quietly to herself before untangling from the man's embrace.

Kyle let her go this time, turning his interest to the brunette behind him, who seemed more than happy to get his attention. Hazel moved through the crowd to find the pretty blonde waitress laughing at something Pete was saying, her hand on his arm. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but where's mom?" Hazel asked the older agent, brushing her ruffled hair back from her face, a habit picked up from Claudia. Pete turned to her and passed his phone over to the younger agent before returning to the waitress.

Confused Hazel flipped the phone open to find a message from Myka, explaining that she had left early with H.G as they were both tired. "Bugger it all to hell" Hazel muttered before placing Petes phone onto the nearest table to its owner. She shuffled through the crowd again before finding the entrance and she walked out, shoving her hands into her pockets.

The side alley was tilting from the alcohol and Hazel couldn't help the wave of nausea that passed over her as she puked into a nearby bin. "That didn't taste as good coming out as it did going in" Hazel thought, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the stale taste of her 'repercussions' was overwhelming as the youngest agent stumbled through the alleyway, stabling herself on the slippery wall and puking every once and a while.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Pete turned and watched Hazel push her way clumsily through the crowd and sighed "I'm sorry Lisa but I have to go help my friend not get run over" Pete said quietly, the girl smiled slightly and gave him her phone to type in his number. After doing so Pete placed a quick kiss on the girl's cheek before leaving, moving toward the door, Pete looked out into the night, searching for any sign of his friend. "Hazel where hell are you" Pete wondered, walking back into the club to find his gay friend dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Liam, who had finally let Steve have his way and was now topless, much to nearby females delight.

"Steve, Hazels wandered off, can you help me find her" Pete called to his friend over the pulsing music, "Steve come on, stop rubbing yourself on Liam and help me" he tried again to no avail. Steve laughed when some girls joined the fun and started to toss their tops off, Pete gawked at the sea of topless people and looked over at Lisa who was following suit, "sweet momma" Pete whimpered before pushing his way back over to her. She handed Pete's forgotten phone over and started to dance with him, hooking her thumbs into his jeans. Pete visibly gulped and quickly shot a text to Claudia, letting her know about Hazels walk about and let himself get taken away by the music.

/

Claudia looked up from her game of target practice with baby Hazel to check her phone.

_**Claude, Hazels gone walk about, can you come fetch her, I'm trying to get Steve to stop dry humping Liam :)**_

_**Pete**_

Claudia frowned before texting Myka

_**Hey Myka**_

_**Pete says that Hazels wandered off, where are you two?**_

_**Confused Baby Sitter**_

After a few minutes of fiddling with baby Hazels small head of hair, Claudia got a response text.

_**Sorry Claude, Helena and I left the club half an hour ago; we wanted to be by ourselves tonight. Can you come fetch her; sorry you're on double Hazel duty.**_

_**H.G and Myka**_

Claudia grinned at the text before grabbing her jacket "Artie, can you watch baby Hazel for a few hours, older Hazel has gone and wandered off" she called up before grabbing her keys. "Alright, be careful, the city is full of odd people at night" Artie called back, squeezing the docs hand, they were playing an interesting round of chess. "I'll take my Tesla" Claudia shouted over her shoulder as she leapt out the door; onto the porch, shivering in the night air.

After flooring the pedal, Claudia zoomed down the dirt track to the main road; she yanked the wheel sharply causing the tires to squeal as they tried to grip the tar, the tires found purchase before lurching the car forward, toward the city. The techie placed her phone on the hands free stand and typed in the combination of buttons needed to track Hazel's phone. A few minutes of driving later, Claudia had connected to her desired device and found it stationary in a small mom and pop hotel on the outskirts of town. "That's weird" Claudia admitted to herself as she drove along, following the GPS directions.

An hour later Claudia pulled up at the hotel and got out of the car, phone in hand, the device was beeping more frequently as she walked along the row of rooms until her beeper told her that she had 'reached her destination'. Pulling out her sonic screwdriver, the genius opened the door, to find a softly crying Hazel on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. Claudia grimaced before closing the door and walking over to Hazels curled up form.

Hazel looked up at Claudia before breaking out in a new wave of tears, how could she of been so stupid. She didn't deserve Claudia, not before… not now… not ever.

Claudia felt her chest seize at the sight, thinking that Hazel was crying over the Leena problem. She reached out to touch Hazel, only for her to scramble up the bed, her eyes wide and terrified. "Hazel, I didn't… with Leena, I love you, only you" Claudia whispered her words voicing the truth, the caretaker hoped that Hazel would see that she wasn't lying. The techie walked around the bed to crouch next to the side Hazel was on, her partner's eyes were streaming with tears, refusing to look at her.

She tried reaching for Hazel again only for her to cry harder and shuffle away again, her partner tilted her head slightly to reveal a small bruise on the side of her neck. Frowning Claudia reached over and pulled Hazels collar down, revealing a red outline, a perfect bruise of a hand forming. "Hazel wha…" Claudia trailed off, Hazel finally pulled her head from her folded arms, her eyes pained, "no, no, Hazel who did this to you, hon you've gotta tell me" Claudia stumbled out, her arms reaching to grasp her lover.

Hazel let out a small whimper and shuffled away once more, her frame shaking under the force of her tears. "Oh man, Hazel I won't hurt you, please just let me help" Claudia mumbled grasping her phone in her hand; she pressed the speed dial and put the phone to her ear. "Myka I need you now, I'll meet you at the Hospital in 20 minutes" Claudia rattled off, pressing the end button before waiting for an answer.

Claudia stood up and slid the phone back into her pocket "Hazel, honey, can you walk?" Claudia asked quietly, grasping her girlfriend's sleeve, a safe area. Hazel nodded and lifted herself off the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist, clutching the hem of her shirt. Claudia, still holding Hazels sleeve, guided the younger agent out the door and into the car.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Oh eww" Hazel muttered, spewing up more green chunks as she shuffled along the alley, using the wall for support. She reached the end and collapsed "sleepyyy" Hazel breathed as she rested her head against the slimy wall, the wet moss cooling down the time travellers neck. Her lids slipped close as sleep took over her alcohol ridden body.

"Heyyy Hazel, where have you been" a man slurred to her left, Hazel rolled her sleepy head to one side and glimpsed Kyle stumbling down the alleyway, empty beer bottle in hand. "Hey Kyle, I was just… sleeping" Hazel called, pushing her body up the wall, smudging her already filthy shirt.

Kyle reached her and captured her lips again; the taste of beer didn't mix well with the green after taste. Hazel pushed back, letting her lungs breath, trying to get rid of the stale alcohol taste that was plastered to her tongue.

The young agent started to stumble off, she really needed some sleep before she did something rash and stupid.

'Any more than you already have' a voice in the back of Hazels mind whispered, "shut up" Hazel chastised her brain out loud.

Kyle walked after her and pushed her against the wall, sliding his hand around her neck to keep her in place, squeezing hard. "Kyle…" Hazel gasped only for her words to be pushed back by another forced kiss, his tongue invading her mouth…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Here you go hon, up the stairs" Claudia whispered to Hazel, coaxing her up the hospital steps. The goo queen wanted nothing more than to hold her lover close or even better; carry her up these bloody stairs, but Hazel wouldn't let her close enough.

The younger agent let out a small noise of pain every time her leg rose to place her foot firmly on the concrete, "just a bit further, come on nearly there" Claudia coached, finally reaching the top of the ridiculously long flight of stairs.

The redhead guided Hazel into the building and made an appointment, paying with her ever present wad of casino money. The nurse looked stunned at the cash and called for a doctor through the com-system, needing assistance 'immediately'. Hazel was guided to a room a few doors down, per request made by Claudia and they found their very own Doctor Caulder sitting on the examination table, along with Artie who had taken up a spot on the wooden desk. They turned their heads in sync and both rushed forward to help only for Hazel to let out a small whimper, stepping back from the help. Claudia stood slightly in front of her, protective even with friends, the techie slowly grasped Hazels sleeve and gently pulled her back in the door, murmuring words of comfort in her ear.

The doc looked at Artie and sighed sadly, this can't be good if Claude couldn't even touch her. Claudia propped her friend on the examination bed and walked out the door, moving to sit in the waiting area, knowing that Hazel was in safe hands.

Artie followed after, knowing that Claudia needed someone now, more than ever. He sat down next to the young agent and held her hand; she looked up with slow eyes and let out a small noise of defeat. "Claude, let it out, I know you haven't yet" Artie mumbled, letting his makeshift daughter put her head into his shoulder and have a good cry.

"Hazel, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now but can you please tell me what happened" the doc asked, gingerly pulling Hazels collar back to reveal the hand print.

Hazel shook her head and clasped her hands in her lap; the doc followed her head action before trying a different tactic. "Why don't we do it this way, I ask a yes or no question and you shake or nod your head?" the doc reasoned pulling back from Hazel.

Nod

"Alright then, did you engage in a sexual act tonight?"

Nod

"Do you know who with?"

Nod

"Are you injured other than your neck"

Hazel sat for a moment contemplating before shaking her head slowly.

"Ok, now I'm going to keep you overnight here at the hospital, to make sure you haven't sustained any injuries you aren't aware of, do you want to me to contact the police to get this guy?" the doc asked waiting for the inevitable answer.

Head shake

"If that's what you want Hazel, but I still recommend you talk to someone about what happened, not necessarily Claudia or Myka, maybe Pete, he can be a great listener when he wants to be" The doc finished, writing something on her subscription pad and tearing it off. "You should get this filled out and take the dosage daily" the doc cautioned passing over the paper, Hazel took it and placed it on the bed beside her before looking at the doc with watery eyes. "You want me to bring Claudia back in Hazel?" the doc asked turning to walk out the door, Hazel nodded her head once before following the doctor out of the examination room and into an overnight stay room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Claude…" Hazel croaked out, brushing her lover's hair away from her sleeping face. The techie woke up at the gesture, snuggling closer to the warmth called Hazel, tucking her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "Hon, why is it I always end up being the one with a bad night sleep and you being the hurt one" Claudia mumbled moving the younger agent so she could stick her head into Hazels hair, the younger time traveller took the chance to inhale her lovers tangy scent of metal and electricity. Hazel shrugged slightly before raising her sleepy partners face to her own and pecked her on the lips, than she placed Claudia's head onto the pillow beside her.

Hazel untangled herself from the warmth of Claudia's arms to get out of bed, she couldn't be this selfish. She didn't deserve this wonderful woman, no matter how much she tried, she had let Kyle have his way, she could have stopped him at any time, she knew the moves from Kempo and self-defence but truthfully, she wanted to hurt Claudia as much as she had been hurt.

The techie frowned at the pillow before getting out the bed sluggishly, sleep slowing her down. She moved over to Hazel and embraced her, despite the small noise of protest. "Hazel, why do you keep trying to run? I love you, why can't you see that" Claudia asked into Hazel's neck, her confused thoughts finally getting a chance to be voiced. The younger woman flinched at the word 'love', "Claude, please don't use that word" Hazel replied, avoiding her question and pushing away the redhead gently.

"Why not Hazel, I do love you, I always have" Claudia rebutted, perplexed at what was holding Hazel back.

"Please Claude, I don't deserve you" Hazel whispered moving to go out the door, only for Myka and H.G to walk in, holding each other's hands for support. "Damn, you two have impeccable timing" Claudia hissed quietly, moving past the embracing family and out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"What do you mean you wanted it?" Myka asked softly, looking at H.G in confusion. Hazel looked up from her folded hands and sighed "when Claude got with Leena, I was hurt, really hurt and ever since I've been running from her in whatever way I can." "So last night after I wandered out of the club, Kyle found me in the alleyway puking up those green cocktails and tried his luck again. But instead of pushing him away, like I could have, I let him 'have his way', I thought at the time it would make Claudia and I square. After I made my way to a local hotel and got a room, it hit me hard, I finally realised what I had done" Hazel mumbled at her hands.

Myka looked at H.G wide eyed, they hadn't heard about what happened between the club and the hospital. "Oh sweetie, you… god damn it Claude" Myka muttered fiercely, looking out at the rising sun.

Hazel looked up at her parents and embraced them, "no, mum it isn't Claudia's fault, I choose to do this and now I have to face the consequences of my really, really stupid actions." Hazel spoke into H.G's shoulder, shifting to look out of the balcony at the light bouncing off the red leaves of the surrounding trees.

/

Claudia had heard enough and walked out from her hiding spot, behind the flyscreen. "You're kidding me, that's what happened!" Claudia cried, startling the family apart. "Claude…" H.G cautioned; looking at a red faced Hazel.

"No H.G, I want to get this straight, you mean to tell me that you let a guy have sex with you, just to get back at me for Leena! Oh frack this" Claudia exclaimed stomping down the porch steps and running off into the trees. "Shoot" H.G uttered, watching her daughter take off after the caretaker, she sat back down on the porch swing next to Myka and sighed "we weren't that bad were we?" H.G asked, giggling despite the situation. Myka looked at her wife to be and laughed, hysterics taking over, causing the agents to fall about laughing.

\

"Come on Claude… stop running" Hazel gasped out, they had been running flat out for the last five minutes and Hazel wasn't exactly in any state to run. Claudia halted suddenly, they were in the deepest part of the mass of trees and it was dark, 'good' Claudia thought as she turned to a puffing Hazel.

"I… how… you know what it doesn't matter, cause as you said we are now 'square'" Claudia quoted, clenching her fists at her side. Hazel stayed back, she could either stay and fix this or keep running like they had for the last few weeks.

She chose immediately.

"Claudia, I have woken up countless times from unconsciousness to find you by my side, you came to the future to find me and rectify a mistake which I'm now seeing wasn't really that bad, you have stuck by me all this time and I have gone and screwed up what we have. I don't deserve to be able to call you mine and I'm sorry, I'm so… so sorry that I have hurt you this way but as much as we have before, we can't change the past" Hazel closed the distance between them to embrace the older agent around the waist, needing her warmth like nothing else.

Claudia looked down at the agent that she loved and sighed in defeat "god damn woman, I love you" she whispered, inhaling that ever present smell of apples off Hazel's skin. "I love you too Claudia, please don't leave me, I don't want you to go" Hazel whimpered into her lovers shoulder, "I don't think I could let you go that long hon" Claudia chuckled quietly in response, bringing Hazels lips to her own.


End file.
